FriendZone
by EyesGray-sama
Summary: A veces buscas el amor donde nunca lo habrá, a veces crees que es amor lo que sientes pero... ¿Y si te equivocas? El amor es impredecible, el amor es entrega, el amor es lealtad, el amor es respeto, el amor... es tan puro como la amistad sincera. Amigos por toda la vida. Pero también habrá amor, un amor que será por siempre.


**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**En mis historias Hinata y en este caso Sasuke son los protagonistas.**

* * *

**Nombre: FriendZone.**

**Autor: Eyesgray**

**Clasificación: K+**

**Genero: Romance, Friendship, Hurt/Confort.**

**AU. Crack.**

* * *

**FriendZone.**

Todas estaban de acuerdo. Hoy era el día de san Valentín perfecto para que todas aquellas jóvenes enamoradas confesaran sus sentimientos ya fuera con palabras o algún detalle para esa persona especial.

Para ellas ese día sería definitivo. Por ello estaban formando un plan, el plan perfecto para que todas se confesaran al chico que les gusta.

**Sakura, luchando para confesarse a Uchiha Sasuke.**

**Ino, intentando elegir entre Uchiha Sai o Inuzuka Kiba.**

**Temari, sintiéndose una tonta por seguir la corriente y tratar de confesarse ante Nara Shikamaru.**

**Karin, Maldiciendo a Sakura por querer confesarse a Sasuke al igual que ella.**

**Tenten, pensando en la mejor forma de gritarle a Hyuuga Neji lo mucho que le gustaba.**

**Y Hinata, soñando con su gran confesión ante Uzumaki Naruto.**

Todas estaban ilusionadas.

Cada una invitó a sus amigos para una "Fiesta" de san Valentín en la mansión Hyuuga. Todos se encontraban allí, con sus grandes portes y deslumbrante belleza. Ellas también estaban hermosas, querían verse lo mejor posible para aquella ocasión.

- Bien chicas como acordamos. - Susurró Sakura.

- Ya lo sabemos frentona, ahora ¿Quien será la primera? - Todas se miraban. ¿Quien se arriesgaría a confesar sus sentimientos?

- Lo haré yo. - Aquella voz. Temari era temeraria, para ella eso era ridículo pero era mucho más ridículo sentirse como una niña y su amor imposible. Idioteces.

- Tu puedes Temari. - Le dijo sonriente la castaña, ambas se consideraban rivales y a la vez sentían aquella amistad fluir entre ambas. La rubia se alejó del grupo en dirección a Shikamaru quien solo dormía en el sillón.

* * *

- Inútil. - Lo llamó.

- Eh, Temari... es de mala educación molestar a alguien cuando descansa.

- Me importa poco tu descanso, levántate debo decirte algo.

- Tsk, mujer problemática. - Se levantó siguiendo a la rubia aun lugar mas privado. - Temari... ¿Que sucede? - Preguntó desconfiado, se habían alejado demasiado y aquello no deparaba nada bueno.

- Shikamaru... yo... joder que tonta me siento. - Gruñó. Se giró hasta mirar de frente al moreno. - ¡Me gustas!, así que no me hagas perder el tiempo. - Un leve sonrojo se instaló en las mejillas de ambos.

- Eh... yo... También me gustas mujer problemática.

* * *

- Temari se está tardando. - Bufó la rubia.

- Lo sé, ¿Tal vez la rechazó? - Habló la Uzumaki.

- ¡Ni pensarlo!, se lo que he visto. A Shikamaru le gusta Temari. - En aquel momento apareció la pareja mencionada tomada de la mano. - ¡Miren! - Todas siguieron la dirección que apuntaba el dedo de la Yamanaka. Efectivamente ese par estaban saliendo.

- ¡Bien!, Temari pudo lograr su cometido chicas. - Sonrió la rubia. - Ahora... Sigues tu Tenten.

La castaña se sonrojó.

- ¿Porque yo? - Preguntó.

- Vamos de mayor a menor. - Sonrió burlesca.

- Esta bien. - Con un pesado suspiro se alejó del grupo en busca de una cabellera castaña.

* * *

- Eh... Neji.

- ¿Que sucede Tenten?

- ¿Puedo hablar... u-un mo-momento contigo? - El castaño estaba extrañado ante la actitud de su amiga.

- Claro. - Se dispuso a seguir a Tenten. En realidad se encontraba extraña, pero aun así se veía linda.

- Ne-Neji... yo... - Prefirió darle la espalda para darse valor. - Hace algunos años que somos amigos, a ambos nos gusta el deporte y me encanta compartir contigo aquellas practicas... yo... uhm tu... me... Me gustas. - Dicho esto se giró encontrándose con un asombrado castaño.

- ¿Es enserio? - Preguntó.

- Nunca eh hablado más enserio en mi vida Hyuuga Neji. - El castaño suspiró.

- Tenten yo... también te quiero pero no de aquella forma. Eres mi mejor amiga, yo... no te puedo ver de otra manera. Lo siento. - Se giró, no quería ver llorar a la castaña.

- No te pre-preocupes. - Susurró tratando de sonreír. Sintió como el castaño se alejaba, entonces se maldijo, se golpeó mentalmente al haber sido tan tonta.

- Yo si te quiero Tenten. - Aquella voz la sorprendió.

- Lee. - Susurró, tratando de soportar aquellas dolorosas lagrimas.

- Yo creo que le gustas a Neji pero él sabe que yo te he querido por años por eso... ha decidido rechazarte. Deberías hablar con el, dile que no sea idiota y luche por lo que quiere. - El corazón de ella se aceleró, aquellas palabras las había dicho su mejor amigo y por ello se sintió una tonta... él la amaba a ella.

- Lee... pero... si él me ha dicho eso, ¿Porque me dices esto tú?

- No puedo permitir que mi bella flor derrame una sola lágrima, para mi Tenten es la chica más hermosa y por ello se merece lo mejor. - Lagrimas empezaron a recorrer el rostro de la castaña.

- ¡Entonces porque no me decías lo que sentías y ya!, ¡Idiota! - Se giró, y en un rápido acto se lanzó a los brazos del moreno sollozando, el solo la abrazó irradiándole aquella tranquilidad y cariño que era solo para ella.

- Porque Tenten debe ser feliz con la persona a la que ella quiera.

* * *

- Maldición. - Gruñó Sakura.

- Nissan. - Susurró Hinata. En todo momento estuvo en silencio, acumulando lágrimas de felicidad por sus amigas pero ahora... el ver llegar a Neji solo de nuevo a la fiesta significaba solo una cosa. Tenten había sido rechazada.

- Joder Tenten. - Maldijo la Uzumaki.

- No importa debemos seguir con el plan. - Todas vieron a Ino, esta se veía molesta pero tenía razón Tenten hubiera deseado lo mejor para ellas.

-Tienes razón Ino-cerda. - Todas tomaron aire.

- Iré yo.

Todas asintieron.

* * *

Al igual que todas se alejó del grupo y caminó, hasta llegar cerca del moreno porque estaba decidida a confesarle sus sentimientos al Uchiha.

- Sai.

- Oh, Ino. ¿Que sucede preciosa? - Se sonrojó, el idiota sabía como tratar con mujeres.

- Yo... necesito decirte algo importante. - Asintió, y con una sonrisa un tanto falsa se alejó de los chicos caminando tras la hermosa rubia.

- Te ves muy linda hoy Ino, ¿Algo especial pasará hoy?

- Si. Yo... - Tomó un poco de aire, lo miró, uno frente al otro con la mirada fija. - Puede que sea escandalosa, y que los demás crean que soy un tanto superficial pero... yo no puedo mentir. Mis amigas están allí adentro luchando por lo que sienten y yo... también quiero luchar.

- ¿A que te refieres preciosa?

- Me refiero a que... Me gustas Sai. Desde la primera vez que te vi... aunque todos creen que me gusta Sasuke en realidad me gustas tú. - Se sonrojó, no quería sentirse tan tonta pero aquel momento era incomodo con el... viéndola de aquella manera inmutable como si sus sentimientos no fueran nada para el.

- Entiendo... los Uchiha somos difíciles de tratar, fríos y de corazón inmutable. ¿Que te hace pensar que puedo llegar a quererte? - Preguntó, interesado en la respuesta de la chica.

- Porque yo no busco a un Uchiha, yo busco a Sai. El pintor innato, aquel que sonríe tan falsamente que hasta da miedo... pero para mí las sonrisas de Sai son lindas. Me gustas, ¿Que quieres que haga? - Ambos se sonrojaron. - Parezco una tonta. - Susurró para si misma.

- Puedes... puedes enseñarme a sentir lo mismo que tu preciosa. - Y por primera vez en todo el tiempo que se conocían Sai sonrió de verdad... una hermosa sonrisa que de ahora en adelante le pertenecía solo a ella.

* * *

- Estoy muriendo. - Se quejó Karin.

- Cerda... ¿Que está pasando? - Susurró Sakura. Ino era su mejor amiga de toda la vida, no podía evitar preocuparse por ella, por su felicidad.

- Ino-san estará bien chi-chicas. - Asintieron ante las palabras de Hinata.

- Bien... es hora de confesarse. - Sakura le asintió a Karin. Ambas habían decidido confesarse al mismo tiempo.

- Bu-Buena suerte chicas. - Susurró sonriente, después de ellas sería su turno de liberar sus sentimientos.

* * *

- ¿Donde estará? - Susurró Karin.

- No lo se... Sasuke-kun hace un momento estaba con Naruto. - Karin asintió.

- ¡Mira!, ahí esta Juugo, seguro el sabrá donde esta.

- ¡Juugo-san! - Llamó la Haruno acercándose junto a la pelirroja.

- Sakura, Karin. Se ven hermosas, ¿Que sucede? - Ambas sonrieron.

- Gracias Juugo. Solo queremos saber donde está Sasuke-kun. - El asintió.

- Está con Naruto y Suigetsu. Fueron al jardín a tomar un poco de aire. - Ambas asintieron sonrientes.

- Gracias Juugo-san. - Dicho esto se alejaron en busca del moreno.

- ¡Allí está! - Soltó sonriente. - Vamos Karin. - Ambas se acercaron. Estaban nerviosas por el posible rechazo de alguna o de ambas. Por eso es que habían decidido confesarse juntas para superar aquella rivalidad y dale confianza a la otra.

- Sasuke-kun... ¿Podemos hablar contigo?

- ¿Que quieren? - Bufó. Ese par le molestaban la existencia.

- Nosotras... -

- ¡Naruto!, ¿Puedes venir un momento?, es que Hinata desea hablar contigo. - Hasta ese momento se fijaron en los dos chicos que acompañaban al moreno.

- Dile que iré en un momento. Gracias Kiba. - El castaño asintió.

- Te espera en la fuente. - El rubio asintió sonriente.

- ¿Y bien?, ¿Que quieren decirme? - Ambas respiraron profundo.

- Nosotras... yo... te conozco desde que éramos niños. - Ambas se giraron con la intensión de no verle al rostro. Se encontraban muy avergonzadas. - Siempre te miré. Para mi nuestra amistad es muy valiosa pero... no puedo verte tan solo como un amigo.

- Por eso estamos aquí. Desde que te conocí me enamoré de ti. ¿Sabes?, cuando estoy contigo me siento alguien diferente. Puede que sea una tonta. - Siguió Karin.

- Y que sea molesta. - Concluyó Sakura.

- Pero... aunque no seamos... no sea la mujer perfecta. - Ambas empezaron a girarse, se tomaron de las manos como dándose fuerzas a la otra.

- ¡Yo te amo! - Terminaron al unísono. La determinación se veía reflejada en aquellas miradas, jade y carmesí.

* * *

- Dios... estoy tan ner-nerviosa. - Susurró para si misma. Estaba sentada en una banca frente a la fuente, sus manos apretaban fuertemente aquel vestido de seda que traía puesto. Su corazón latía a mil ya que hoy era el día, hoy por fin le diría a él lo que sentía.

Escuchó unos pasos mas no se atrevió ni si quiera a levantar la mirada. Sintió como unas manos cubrían su rostro por lo que se asustó.

- Shh. - Le susurró aquella voz, tan masculina, tan melodiosa.

- T-Te estaba es-esperando. - Susurró. - Yo... - Tragó grueso. - Q-Quería hablar contigo de lo q-que siento. - Respiró profundo. - Siempre he sido débil... siempre se han empeñado en recordármelo, pero cada vez que te veo mi corazón duele. Duele por que no estoy junto a ti, por que soy tan débil que no puedo decir lo mucho que me agrada sentirte cerca. Yo... Te amo, Te amo desde que somos niños, desde que me enseñaste que no importa lo que digan... desearía ser como tu, desearía estar junto a ti. -

Sentía su rostro arder en llamas, su respiración era entrecortada y no podía evitar temblar por completo. - Me enamoré de ti, de tu sonrisa, de tu forma de ser. Amo todo lo que eres... - Fue acallada por unos labios, con sus parpados descansando se permitió soñar, porque aquel beso era un sueño y para ella aquellos labios eran lo mas delicioso que habría podido probar en toda su vida.

* * *

- ¡Yo te amo! - Terminaron al unísono.

Ambas se giraron encontrándose con algo que no tenían planeado.

- ¿M-Me amas? - Preguntó sorprendido.

- Yo... - Ambas tenían sus ojos abiertos de par en par. - También Te amo Zanahoria.

- ¿Que? - Preguntó Karin. Aquello era una pesadilla, hace un momento se estaban confesando a Sasuke y ahora... frente a ellas estaban Naruto y Suigetsu.

- Te amo, amo molestarte y verte enojada... Cada vez que me gritas solo me puedo reír, y es que para mi eres hermosa hasta en los peores momentos. - Sonrió avergonzado, rascándose la nuca como acto de distraerse.

- Yo también Te amo Sakura-chan. Desde que te vi, siempre has sido la chica más hermosa para mí, eres inteligente, eres fuerte, eres valiente. Yo soy un idiota, y puede que en verdad sea masoquista pero cada vez que me golpeas soy feliz porque... sé que solo a mi me trataras así. Solo a mí me gritaras y dirás que soy inútil pero... no importa porque a Sakura-chan la amo sea como sea.

- Naruto... - Susurró perpleja. Aquello no lo habían planeado, y se sentía una traidora por que Hinata amaba a Naruto pero Naruto la amaba a ella y eso... no había querido enfrentarlo.

- Sakura... - Karin se veía sorprendida. Por inercia vio el lugar que ella veía y se sorprendió por lo que vio.

Sonrió.

- ¿Porque no me extraña?, viviendo de un amor imposible... Naruto... Yo... -

- Sakura-chan, ¡Se mi novia! - Tanto la pelirrosa, como la otra pareja se asombraron. - ¡Te amo Sakura-chan!, ¡Te amo tanto que no te puedo compartir con nadie!, así que... ¡Se mi novia! - Todos se quedaron en silencio esperando la respuesta de la Haruno. Por su parte Naruto se mostró cabizbajo ante un posible rechazo.

- Naruto... Eres un idiota. - Todos se sorprendieron al ver como Sakura, la fuerte Sakura lloraba y se lanzaba a abrazar al rubio.

- Sakura-chan...

- Idiota... Idiota... Idiota...

Sonrieron.

- Eh... Zanahoria, yo no soy tan cursi como Naruto pero... ¿Que te parece una tregua? - Le sonrió. Una gran sonrisa, que la iluminó puesto que... ¿Sasuke le sonreiría a ella así?, No, Sasuke ya había escogido y ella no era la elección.

- Me parece bien tiburón... pero... pero... quiéreme o te mataré. - Susurró tomando la mano derecha del chico.

- Te lo prometo Zanahoria... Te querré como a nadie.

Ambos se sonrieron... No eran lo que esperaban pero... era un gran avance ¿No?

* * *

Sintieron ahogarse. Hace varios minutos que se habían besado pero era tanto el afán que no se había interesado si quiera en tomar aire...

- Se mía... - Susurró el entres besos. - Se solo mía... - Aquella voz... ¿Naruto?, no... No era Naruto entonces... ¿Con quien se estaba besando?

Se separaron de manera brusca.

- ¿Sa-Sasuke-kun? - Susurró sorprendida, ¿Que hacía el allí?

- ¿Si?, ¿Porque te separaste así? - Preguntó. Él sabía la verdad, ella amaba a Naruto pero eso para él era imposible. Se negaba a dársela a él, Naruto no la quería pero el si y por eso la tendría.

- Yo... yo... ¿Q-Que haces aquí?

- He venido... ahora dime, ¿Serás mía? - Aquella pregunta la descolocó.

- ¿Que? - Preguntó. El no esperó respuesta puesto que la besó de nuevo, dejándose llevar por el momento.

- Se mía... Te quiero para mi... quiero tenerte solo para mí. - Susurró sobre sus labios, ambos estaban sonrojados y respiraban entrecortadamente por la falta de aire.

- Yo... yo... ¿P-Porque me dices esto? - Preguntó en un susurro.

- Porque te quiero... Quiero a Hyuuga Hinata. Porque soy egoísta y no me permitiré dársela a cualquiera, porque para mi tu eres mía.

- Pero... yo... yo... amo a Naruto-kun. - Él sonrió de manera amarga.

- Naruto la ama a ella... ¿Lo sabes verdad? - Ella asintió.

- Ella te ama a ti. - Susurró.

- Pero yo te quiero a ti. - La besó, como devorándola entre besos, solo para el, todo para el.

- Yo...

- Dame la oportunidad, tal vez no te arrepientas.

¿Arrepentirse?

Si no le decía a Naruto lo que sentía se arrepentiría. Sasuke... por el solo sentía una amistad, pero aquel beso descolocó sus sentimientos entonces... ¿Que es lo que siente?

- Vaya... al parecer se decidieron.

- ¿Que?

- Mira hacia allá. - Siguió la mirada del azabache, en el balcón de la Mansión se veía a dos parejas... Suigetsu y Karin. Naruto y Sakura. Sonrió tristemente.

- Soy feliz. - Susurró tratando de soportar las lágrimas.

- ¿Porque? - Preguntó interesado.

- Ellas te quieren pero... les han dado una oportunidad... tal vez ellas también lo saben. - Susurró de nuevo.

- ¿Saber que? - Preguntó.

- Que tú no las amaras como ellos las aman. - Respondió. Viró el rostro hasta ver de frente al moreno, ambos compartieron miradas en silencio.

- ¿Estas feliz por ellas?

- Si... - Respondió sonriendo, una sonrisa alegre, dulce como ella.

- ¿Y tu felicidad? - Lagrimas empezaron a cruzar el rostro de la chica.

- Supongo... supongo que... está donde menos la esperaba, ¿No? - Susurró tratando de limpiar aquellos caminos de agua salada.

- Supongo... yo también lo creí cuando lo supe. - Esta le miró. - Se mía.

- ¿Serás mio? - Preguntó en un susurro, se encontraba mas roja que un tomate maduro y aquello le causó gracia a el, ella era única.

- Soy tuyo... - Susurró. Entonces la besó, la besó de manera suave y calmada saboreando el delicioso sabor de sus labios, el delicioso sabor de aquellos labios que eran solo suyos, solo para el.

* * *

_**A veces buscas el amor donde nunca lo habrá, a veces crees que es amor lo que sientes pero... ¿Y si te equivocas?**_

_**El amor es impredecible, el amor es entrega, el amor es lealtad, el amor es respeto, el amor... es tan puro como la amistad sincera.**_

_**Amigos por toda la vida. Pero también habrá amor, un amor que será por siempre.**_

* * *

**_Own, ¿Que les pareció?_**

**_Espero les haya gustado, es uno de los Shots que mas me han gustado._**

**_Gracias por leer ^^_**

**_Eyesgray o Lider-sama xD_**


End file.
